Tajemnicze krainy/I/06
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Tom I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} VI. W którym czytelnik poznaje życie domowe jawnego złoczyńcy. Opuścimy teraz małą grupę osób, którym towarzyszyliśmy w pierwszych ich próbach badania owych ciemnych i nieokreślonych, lecz niezmiernie doniosłych dziedzin ludzkiej myśli. Od badaczy przejdziemy do przedmiotu badania. Złożymy wizytę Mr. Lindenowi w jego własnem mieszkaniu i przypatrzymy się tym światłom i cieniom, z jakich się składa życie zawodowego medjum. By się dostać do niego musimy przejść ludny przejazd na Fottenham Court, gdzie po bokach drogi stoją olbrzymie składy towarów i skierować się w ulicę, która, prowadzi do British Muzeum. Jest to ulica Tullis № 40. Kamieniczka to jednopiętrowa, niepokaźna, ciemno malowana, schody z poręczami wiodą do wypłowiałych drzwi. Otwieramy je kluczem wyobraźni i wchodzimy przez ciemny przedsionek do pokoju. Już blisko dziesiąta rano, a nasz słynny sprawca tylu cudów spoczywa jeszcze w łóżku. Poprzedniego wieczoru odbył wyczerpujący seans, którego byliśmy świadkami i musi zbierać siły przez dłuższy ranny wypoczynek. W chwili naszej niewczesnej, lecz dyskretnej wizyty, sławne medjum siedzi w łóżku podparte poduszkami, mając na kolanach tacę ze śniadaniem. Widok, jaki przedstawia, ubawiłby zapewne tych, którzy z nim razem wznosili modły w skromnych spirytystycznych świątyniach lub tajemną grozą zdjęci siedzieli na seansach, podziwiając jego nadprzyrodzony dar jasnowidzenia. Teraz w mrocznem świetle poranku wyglądał bardzo blado i mizernie; kręcone włosy tworzyły jakąś zwichrzoną piramidę nad szerokiem inteligentem czołem. Rozpięty kołnierz nocnej koszuli pozwalał ujrzeć gruby, bawoli kark; szerokość piersi i ramion znamionowała niepospolitą siłę fizyczną. Jadł chciwie śniadanie, rozmawiając z małą swą żoną, ruchliwą brunetką, która siedziała na krawędzi łóżka. — Sądzisz, że seans był dobry, Mary? — Z początku nie bardzo, Tomie. Było tam dwóch szperaczy, którzy kręcili się po wszystkich kątach, zaglądali wszędzie i psuli wszystko. Czy ty myślisz, że ci prorocy, o których mówi biblja robiliby swoje cuda, gdyby mieli dwóch takich policjantów nad karkiem. — To święta prawda — zawołał z przekonaniem Linden. — A księżna była zadowolona? — O tak, bardzo nawet... Tak samo Mr. Atkinson, ten chirurg, co cię wyleczył. Także i ten nowy gość nazwiskiem Malone z prasy. Dalej Lord i Lady Montnoir mieli zjawiska i Sir James Smith i Mr. Mailey. — Nie byłem zadowolony ze swego jasnowidzenia — rzekło medjum — ci idjoci wciąż uprzedzają moje opisy i podsuwają szczegóły, których faktycznie nie widzę... Ledwie usta otworzę, już wołają: „To jest z pewnością wuj Sam, to musi być babka Zuzanna...“ i tak dalej. Te sugestje mącą mój wzrok, nie mogę dojrzeć jasno... — Naturalnie, a oni myślą, że ci tem pomagają. Pomagają, lecz tylko do wprowadzenia w błąd ciebie i oszukania siebie samych. Znam ten gatunek ludzi... — No, ale jakoś poszło. Cieszę się zwłaszcza, że było, jak mówisz kilka dobrych materjalizacji. Ale to mnie doprawdy osłabiło. Czuję się dzisiaj zdarty, jak łachman. — Oni za długo każą ci męczyć się, kochanie. Zawiozę cię do Morgate, tam się podleczysz trochę. — Może do Easter pojedziemy na jaki tydzień. Toby się dobrze złożyło. Nie mam na myśli odczytów ani jasnowidzenia, ale możnaby popróbować fizycznych seansów. To mnie tak nie wyczerpuje, jak Hullowsa. Powiadają, że on po takich seansach leży na ziemi blady i ledwie dyszy. — Tak — rzekła kobieta z goryczą. — Wtedy leją w niego whisky i przyzwyczają do butelki, a potem się opowiada wszędzie, że medjum było pijane. Ja to znam, strzeż się tego, Tom... — Masz rację, w naszym zawodzie nie można używać napojów wyskokowych. Na szczęście on może jeść dużo jarzyn i wtedy się czuje lepiej, ja znowu nie mogę, ja muszę mieć szynkę i jaja. Tam do licha, Mary! Już jest po dziesiątej, a ja mam dziś rano przyjąć kilku klijentów. Myślę dziś trochę zarobić... — A wydać jeszcze prędzej niż zarobić... — Prawda, mamy duże wydatki. Ale to bagatela, póki się wiąże koniec z końcem, to czegóż więcej trzeba... Nie możem się zbyt afiszować, już ja myślę, że oni mają mnie dobrze na oku... — Policja? A tak... — Oni już spławili kilku biedaków, którzy byli doskonałemi medjami w swoim czasie i dużo dobrego robili. — To przedewszystkiem wina bogaczy, a nie ubogich spirytystów — rzekł z gniewem Tom. — Aż się coś we mnie przewraca, gdy sobie ich przypomnę... Taka lady X. czy hrabina Y. oświadczają się z wdzięcznością, zapewniają, że po odbytym seansie odzyskały spokój i doznały pociechy, a potem dopuszczają, żeby ci, co tę pociechę przynieśli, marli gdzieś w rynsztoku, albo gnili w przytułku, czy nawet w więzieniu za niedozwolony proceder. Taki stary Tweedy, Soames i inni żyją z zapomóg dla starców, a dzienniki głoszą, że medja robią majątki... Pierwszy lepszy szarlatan, co dobiera sobie do pomocy dwie tonny różnych djabelskich maszyn zarabia więcej niż my wszyscy razem wzięci... — Nie irytuj się, kochanie — mówiła żona — głaszcząc pieszczotliwie chudą swą ręką rozwichrzone włosy męża. — To wszystko wkońcu wyjdzie najaw i każdy otrzyma, co mu się należy... Linden zaśmiał się głośno. — To ta moja półwłoska krew tak nawierzch wyłazi, gdy mnie co poirytuje. Niechże sobie oszuści trzymają swoje brudne banknoty, niechże bogacze zawiązują swe pękate worki!... Nie wiem doprawdy, na jaki użytek oni chowają to złoto. Gdybym ja miał ich pieniądze... Zapukano do drzwi. — Proszę pana, brat pański Silas czeka na dole. Małżeństwo spojrzało na siebie z przerażeniem. — Jeszcze jedno zmartwienie — rzekła smutnie Mrs. Linden. — Mąż ruszył ramionami. — Co robić!... Zuzanno — krzyknął — powiedz mu, że zaraz schodzę na dół, a ty, kochanie, zejdź tymczasem i zatrzymaj go, za kwadrans przyjdę do was. Wcześniej niż zapowiadał zszedł na dół do pokoju frontowego, który był jego kancelarją. Mrs. Linden tymczasem z widocznym trudem usiłowała zabawić gościa. Był to tęgi i ciężki mężczyzna, z postawy podobny trochę do starszego brata, miał nawet taki sam kosmyk kręconych włosów na głowie, lecz wyraz twarzy był nieprzyjemny, brutalny prawie. Siedział pod oknem, olbrzymie piegowate ręce wsparłszy na kolanach. Wielka część wartości Mr. Silasa Linden spoczywała w tych potężnych pięściach, był to bowiem groźny zawodowy bokser, który swego czasu roił sobie zostać jednym z szampjonów Anglji ciężkiej wagi. Teraz poplamione ubranie i wytarte buty wskazywały, że przyszła nań zła dola, którą usiłował poprawić przez naciąganie starszego brata. — Dzień dobry, Tomie — rzekł ochrypłym głosem, a gdy żona medjum wyszła — nie masz tam trochę „mocnej“? Jakoś mi głowa dziś cięży. Wczoraj spotkałem kilku dawnych towarzyszy, zaszliśmy oczywiście do knajpy... Co to było za zebranie!... Powiadam ci chłopy, jakich nie spotkałem od czasu mych najlepszych dni bokserskiej chwały. — Przykro mi, Silasie — rzekł Tom siadając przy biurku. — Nie mam takich trunków w domu. — Spirytyzm jest, tylko spirytusu niema, to smutne — rzekł Silas. — No, nic nie szkodzi, wystarczy cena spirytusu. Jeśli masz przy sobie większą sumkę, toby mi się bardzo przydała, bo jakoś nic mi się nie trafia. Tom Linden wyjął z biurka banknot jedno-funtowy. — Weź, Silasie. Dopóki sam coś posiadam, dzielę się z tobą. Ale, dałem ci przecie dwa funty w ubiegłym tygodniu. Czy już wszystko poszło? — A poszło, ma się rozumieć. Schował obojętnie banknot do kieszeni. — A teraz posłuchaj, Tom... Chciałbym poważnie rozmówić się z tobą, jak brat z bratem. — Cóż takiego? Słucham cię. — Widzisz ty to? Wyciągnął dłoń i pokazał sporą narośl na ręce. — Widzisz, to kość, co wyskoczyła z zawiasów. To się już nie da nastawić. Było to wtedy, kiedym tego kudłatego Jenkinsa powalił w trzeciej rundzie. Ale i mnie się, ot co, za to dostało... Odtąd mogę być instruktorem, ale do walki jużem nanic. Mój zarobek licho wzięło! — Tak, to był przykry wypadek, Silasie. — Djabelnie przykry. Ani tak, ani siak. Taki niedołęga nigdzie miejsca nie znajdzie. Chciałbym więc zarabiać, jak ty, jako medjum... — Medjum? — Cóż u djabła, tak na mnie oczy wytrzeszczasz! Jeśli to dobre dla ciebie, to może być i dla mnie. — Ależ ty nie jesteś medjum. — Ech, cóż znowu! Schowaj sobie takie gadanie dla dzienników. A ja się pytam tak, po bratersku... Jak ty to robisz?... — Ja tego nie robię... Ja nic nie robię... — Paradny!... Nic nie robi i zgarnia cztery, pięć funtów co tydzień do kieszeni. Nie rób ze mnie głupca, Tom. Ja nie taki dudek, jak tamci, co ci grubo płacą za jedną godzinę pociemku. Jesteśmy bracia rodzeni, powiedz jak ty to robisz. — Co robię? — No, te duchy naprzykład... Ja to widziałem, ty sobie siedzisz przy biurku, a one stają tam koło tej półki z książkami i odpowiadają na różne pytania. To jest djabelnie sprytne. Wywalam ślipia za każdym razem... Skąd je ty bierzesz? — Powiadam ci, że ich nie biorę, one są we mnie. — Brednie! Naprawdę, możesz mi powiedzieć, Tom. Ja jestem człowiek pewny. Toby mi dało chleb, gdybym umiał... Po raz wtóry tego dnia, gorąca włoska krew Toma wzięła górę nad zimną angielską. — Jesteś bezwstydny, bluźnierczy łotr, Silassi. To właśnie tobie podobni ludzie gubią nasz ruch i hańbią nasze dobre imię. Nie znasz mnie wcale, jeśli sądzisz, że jestem oszust. Wynoś się z mego domu — niewdzięczny łajdaku...! — No, no, tylko nie za bardzo — zamruczał brutal. — Wynoś się, bo cię wyrzucę... brat nie brat... Silas zacisnął pięści i rzucał groźne spojrzenia zpodełba. Lecz obawa stracenia zapomóg przemogła. — Już dobrze, dobrze, nie chciałem cię obrażać — mruczał, zabierając się do wyjścia. — Dam sobie rady i bez ciebie... Lecz wzbierający w nim szybko gniew przyćmił obawę i rozsądek, gdy już chwytał za klamkę. — Ty przeklęty obłudny hipokryto, ty kuglarzu! — krzyknął wychodząc. — Porachuję się jeszcze z tobą... Ciężkie drzwi zatrzasnęły się za niewdzięcznikiem. Mrs. Linder przybiegła do męża. — Ten kloc obrzydły, wyzyskiwacz — wołała — słyszałam go. Czego on chciał od ciebie? — Chciał, żebym go nauczył medjumizmu. Myśli, że to jakaś sztuczka, której się można wyuczyć. — Głupiec! Ale to może i dobre, bo się już tu więcej nie pokaże, — Tak myślisz? — Jeśli zechce przyjść, zamknę mu drzwi przed nosem. Pomyśleć, że taki gałgan cię denerwuje... Przecież ty się trzęsiesz cały... — Nie mógłbym być medjum, gdybym nie miał wrażliwych nerwów. Ktoś nazwał nas wieszczami, czy też czemś więcej nawet. Ale bądź co bądź, to niedobrze się tak rozstrajać przed pracą. — Czekaj, ja cię uspokoję. Położyła swą małą, spracowaną rękę na szerokiem czole męża i chwilkę trzymała w milczeniu. — Już lepiej, — rzekł z uśmiechem. — To dobrze robi, Mary. Pójdę teraz na papierosa do kuchni, to mnie już całkiem uspokoi. — Ale tam już ktoś idzie do ciebie. Wyjrzała przez okno. — Jakaś kobieta, czy możesz ją przyjąć? — Tak, tak. Już przyszedłem do siebie zupełnie. Wprowadź ją. W kilka chwil potem weszła do pokoju kobieta w czerni, blada, o tragicznym wyrazie twarzy, której sam wygląd zdradzał troskę i rozpacz. Linden uprzejmym ruchem ręki pokazał jej krzesło, stojące w ciemnym kącie pokoju, a gdy usiadła, począł przeglądać swój notes. — Pani jest Mrs. Blount? Czy tak? Miała pani zamówioną godzinę. — Tak, chciałam pana zapytać... — Proszę mnie o nic nie pytać, to mi przeszkadza. Wlepił w nią spojrzenie przenikliwe, długie... Zdawało się, że te błyszczące szare oczy patrzą raczej wokół i wskroś niż na sam przedmiot patrzenia. — Mądrze pani zrobiła, że przyszła, bardzo mądrze. Widzę koło pani osobę, która ma do pani zlecenie pilne, nie cierpiące zwłoki... Słyszę imię... Frań... Francis... tak, Francis... Kobieta klasnęła w dłonie. — O tak, to jest jego imię. — Mężczyzna śniady, bardzo smutny, poważny o tak, bardzo poważny... chce coś mówić... Musi mówić... Rzecz pilna... Mówi... „Dzwonku“... Kto to jest „Dzwonek“? — Tak, tak... On tak nazywał mnie... och, Frank, Frank mów do mnie, mów... — Zaczyna mówić... Ręka jego dotyka głowy pani... Powiada: „Dzwonku, jeśli zrobisz to, co zamierzasz zrobić, to wykopie między nami przepaść, która dopiero po wielu, wielu latach może być wypełniona...“ Czy to ma jakie znaczenie dla pani? Zerwała się z krzesła. — Czy ma znaczenie?... To jest wszystko, wszystko, czego się chciałam dowiedzieć. Och, Mr. Linden, to miała być moja ostatnia nadzieja... Gdyby ona zawiodła, gdybym się przekonała, że straciłam go na wieki, to... Zamierzałam pójść za nim i szukać go... chciałam dziś wieczór wziąć truciznę. — Dzięki Bogu, że do tego nie dojdzie... Straszna to rzecz, droga pani odbierać życie, wszystko jedno, bliźnim czy sobie... To jest złamanie praw natury, a prawa natury nie można łamać bezkarnie. Cieszę się, żem panią ocalił. On nie ma już nic do powiedzenia. Jego zlecenie brzmi: — Jeśli żyć będziesz i pełnić swe obowiązki, będę zawsze przy tobie i bliżej ciebie niż byłem kiedykolwiek w życiu. Moja obecność otoczy cię zewsząd i będzie strzegła zarówno ciebie, jak i troje naszych dzieci. Jakaż zadziwiająca zmiana! Wybladła zmizerowana kobieta, która przed chwilą ledwie żywa weszła do pokoju, stała teraz przed medjum z półuśmiechem i płonącemi policzkami. Po twarzy jej spływały łzy, ale to były łzy szczęścia i radości. Klaskała w dłonie, jak dziecko, czyniła jakieś konwulsyjne ruchy, jakby chciała zatańczyć. — On nie jest martwy!... Nie martwy!... Jakżeby nim mógł być, jeśli mówi do mnie i przyrzeka być przy mnie jak dawniej. Och, to cudowne!... Mr. Linden, czem ja się panu odwdzięczę? Odwiodłeś mnie od hańbiącej śmierci, wróciłeś mi męża!.. Jakąż ty boską masz siłę!... Mr. Linden był bardzo uczuciowy i jemu łzy zwilżyły policzki. — Droga lady, nie mów już nic... To nie ja... Ja nic nie robię... Podziękuj raczej Bogu, który w swej nieprzebranej łasce pozwala niektórym śmiertelnikom rozróżnić zjawę dla innych niewidzialną i usłyszeć jej zlecenia... Dziękuję... Tak, biorę gwineję jako honorarjum, oczywiście, jeśli pani tyle dać może... Proszę przyjść do mnie, gdy panią spotka jakie zmartwienie. — Już jestem spokojna — rzekła ocierając łzy — będę czekała na wyrok boży i pełniła swoje obowiązki, aż przyjdzie czas, kiedy się może połączymy. Wdowa wyszła, promieniejąc z radości. Tom Linden uczuł, że chmury, jakie sprowadziło przybycie brata, już się rozpierzchły dzięki temu zdarzeniu, gdyż najwyższą radością jest uszczęśliwiać innych i widzieć dobroczynne skutki własnego działania. Zaledwie jednak usiadł w swym fotelu, gdy służąca wprowadziła nowego klijenta. Przybysz ubrany był wedle ostatniej mody, miał minę światowca, lecz zarazem człowieka energicznego i ruchliwego, dla którego każda minuta jest droga. — Mr. Linden, jak sądzę?... Słyszałem, że pan posiada nieoceniony dar jasnowidzenia. Między innemi opowiadano mi, że pan trzymając w ręku jakiś przedmiot, może dać pewne wskazówki co do osoby, której ta rzecz jest własnością. — Czasem potrafię, ale faktycznie to nie zależy ode mnie. — Radbym to sprawdzić. Oto list, który otrzymałem dziś rano. Zechce pan popróbować na nim swej oryginalnej władzy? Linden wziął list złożony w czworo, przechylił się wtył na fotelu i przyłożył papier do czoła. Tak siedział z przymkniętemi oczyma dobrą minutę zaczem zwrócił papier gościowi. — Nie podoba mi się ten adresat — rzekł. — Przeczuwam coś niedobrego. Widzę człowieka ubranego całkiem biało. Ma śniadą twarz. Pisze przy stoliku bambusowym. Mam wrażenie gorąca. Ten list pochodzi zapewne z ciepłych krajów... — Tak, z Ameryki środkowej. — Więcej nic panu powiedzieć nie mogę. — Czy duchy są tak ograniczone? Ja sądziłem że one wszystko wiedzą... — Nie, nie wiedzą wszystkiego. Ich wiedza jest wprawdzie większa od naszej, ale ma również ścisłe granice. To, com przed chwilą uczynił, była to psychometrja, która, jak wiadomo, jest władzą ludzkiej duszy. — Dobrze, dotąd odgadł pan trafnie. Ten człowiek, to mój korespondent, pisze mi, abym wziął połowę udziału kopalni nafty. Czy mam to uczynić? Tom Linden potrząsnął głową. — Ten dar jest dany nam dla przynoszenia pociechy cierpiącym oraz dla jawnego stwierdzenia nieśmiertelności duszy. Świeckim interesom on nie służy. Z zastosowania tego daru do celów świeckich mogłyby wyniknąć przykrości zarówno dla klijenta jak i dla medjum. Dlatego nie mogę zająć się tą sprawą. — Na honorarjum mnie nie zależy — rzekł przybysz, dobywając portfel z kieszeni. — Nie, panie, to mnie nie skusi. Jestem biedny, ale nie nadużyłem nigdy swego daru. — Mała pociecha z takiego daru — rzekł gość wstając z siedzenia. — To duchowieństwu wolno robić użytek z daru bożego i brać pieniądze za pewne usługi religijne, a panu nie?... Oto pańska gwineja, ale prawdę mówiąc nie dowiedziałem się nic za te pieniądze. — Bardzo mi przykro, sir, ale nie mogę naruszać prawidła... Stoi koło pana jakaś pani... po lewej ręce.. osoba starsza... — Ach, zawracanie głowy! — zawołał finansista, kierując się ku drzwiom. — Ma wielki brelok na piersiach z krzyżem ze szmaragdów. Gość stanął, zwrócił się do medjum i spojrzał widocznie zdziwiony. — Skąd pan wziął te szczegóły? — Widzę tę postać przed sobą. — Człowieku, taki krzyż nosiła moja matka. I pan mówi, że ją widzi? — Już teraz nie... zniknęła. — Jak wyglądała? Co robiła? — To była pańska matka. Powiedziała mi to... płakała... — Płakała? Moja matka? Jeśli kto zasłużył na wieczną szczęśliwość, to niewątpliwie ona. — Czyż w niebie płaczą? — W urojonem nie, w realnem tak. Ale tam tylko my dajemy im powód do płaczu. Ma zlecenie dla pana. — Proszę powiedzieć. — Brzmi ono: „Oh, Jack, Jack, coraz dalej odsuwasz się ode mnie. Bogacz machnął pogardliwie ręką. — Byłem głupi, żem zamawiając u pana seans podał swoje nazwisko. Zasięgał pan o mnie informacji. Nie weźmie mnie pan na takie sztuczki. Mam dosyć tego, więcej niż dosyć! Po raz drugi tego dnia zatrzasnęły się drzwi za rozgniewanym gościem. — Nie do smaku było mu zlecenie — tłumaczył Linden swej żonie owo trzaśniecie drzwiami. — Była to jego biedna matka. — Ona martwi się, widząc jego postępowanie. Boże, gdyby ludzie znali te rzeczy, toby ich prędzej poprawiło niż wszystkie obrządki i ceremonje... — Cóż, Tomie, to nie nasza wina, jeśli nie chcą wiedzieć — rzekła Mrs. Linden. — Tam dwie jakieś panie chcą się zobaczyć z tobą. Nie zamawiały wprawdzie seansu, ale zdają się być mocno stroskane. — Trochę mnie głowa rozbolała. Źle spędziłem dzisiejszą noc... Silas i ja mamy tę samą naturę; po nieprzespanej nocy, jesteśmy do niczego. Przyjmę jeszcze te panie, bo to niedobrze odprawiać z niczem cierpiących, jeśli można im pomóc, ale już nikogo więcej nie wprowadzaj. Weszły dwie kobiety, obie poważne i w czarnych sukniach. Jedna z nich miała około pięćdziesiątki, druga wyglądała znacznie młodziej. — Zdaje się, że pańskie honorarjum jest jedna gwineja — rzekła starsza, kładąc pieniądze na stole. — Dla tych, którzy tę sumę mogą zapłacić — odparł Linden. W istocie czasem się zdarzało, że gwineja wędrowała z kieszeni medjum do ubogiego klijenta. — O, tak, mogę zapłacić — rzekła starsza. — Jestem bardzo zmartwiona, a mówiono mi, że pan może mi dobrze poradzić. — O ile będę mógł, od tego jestem. — Straciłam męża w ostatniej wojnie, zabity był pod Ypres. Może mnie pan z nim skomunikować? — Dziwna rzecz... Nie wywiera pani na mnie dobrego wpływu. Nie doznaję żadnych wrażeń. Przykro mi, ale nie ode mnie zależą te rzeczy... Słyszę, jakby imię Edmund... Czy to jego imię?... — Nie. — Albert. — Nie. — Przykro mi, ale tak się jakoś zlewa wszystko razem... Może niedostateczne wibracje... I zlecenia krzyżują się, jak telegraficzne druty. — Może co panu nasunie imię Pedro. — Pedro, Pedro... Nie, nic się nie kształtuje... Czy ten Pedro to był starszy mężczyzna? — Nie, wcale nie stary. — Nie odbieram żadnych wrażeń. — To dla mojej córki, chciałam od pana porady. Mój mąż byłby mi powiedział, co mam uczynić. Jest ona zaręczona z pewnym młodzieńcem, ale są okoliczności, które przemawiają przeciw temu małżeństwu i chciałam wiedzieć, co począć w tym wypadku. — Daj nam pan radę jaką — rzekła młodsza, patrząc uporczywie na medjum. — Chciałbym dać, droga pani. Czy kocha pani tego człowieka? — O tak, jest bardzo przystojny. — Jeśli pani tylko tą zaletę w nim widzi, to radziłbym mu odmówić. Takie małżeństwa są najczęściej nieszczęśliwe. — Więc pan przewiduje nieszczęście? — Przewiduję wielkie szansę nieszczęścia i radzę, aby się pani miała na ostrożności. — Czy pan nie widzi kogo innego, bardziej odpowiedniego dla mej córki? — Każdy człowiek, mężczyzna czy kobieta spotka prędzej lub później odpowiednią towarzyszkę, czy towarzysza. — Więc ona wyjdzie zamąż? — Bardzo prawdopodobne, że wyjdzie. — Ciekawa jestem, czy ja będę miała kiedyś swoją rodzinę? — Ta kwestja przekracza już granice mej kompetencji. — A majątek, czy będzie miała majątek? Pan jest jakiś przygnębiony, Mr. Linden, a mybyśmy chciały... W tejże chwili nastąpiła niespodziana przerwa seansu. Drzwi się otwarły gwałtownie i mała Mrs. Linden wbiegła do pokoju blada i z pałającemi oczyma. — To są ajentki z policji, Tom. W tej chwili miałam ostrzeżenie, w tej właśnie chwili. Wynoście się stąd, hipokrytki... Ach, jakaż ja głupia! Jaka głupia, żem nie poznała odrazu, kto wy jesteście. Kobiety powstały. — Przyszła pani za późno, Mrs. Linden — rzekła starsza chłodno. — Pieniądze zostały wręczone. — Weź je pani sobie, weź, leżą przecież na stole. — Nie, przepraszam... pieniądze były przyjęte. Usłyszy pan jeszcze o nas, Mr. Linden. — Wy oszustki! Mówicie dużo o szalbierstwie, a to wy same ciągle podstępów używacie. Onby was wcale nie przyjął, gdyby nie litował się nad waszem udanem zmartwieniem. — Nic pani nie przyjdzie z ubliżania nam. My pełnimy swój obowiązek. Nie my układałyśmy prawa. A dopóki te prawa są w księdze ustaw, naszym obowiązkiem jest ich wykonywania pilnować. Teraz musimy złożyć raport w komisarjacie. Tom Linden był zgnębiony tym ciosem, kiedy jednak ajentki odeszły ujął w ramiona płaczącą swą żonę i tulił i pocieszał, jak umiał. — Drukarz z komisarjatu przysłał mi ostrzeżenie — łkała — czemu nie półgodziny wcześniej! — O, Tom, to już drugi raz... To ci grozi więzieniem i ciężkiemi robotami. — Moja droga, jeśli mamy przeświadczenie, żeśmy nic złego nie robili, lecz pełnili bożą służbę wedle naszych sił, to już przyjmijmy ze spokojem, to co się stać może. — Ale gdzież one były? Twoje pomocnicze duchy, jakże mogły pozwolić na takie poniżenie twoje? Gdzież był twój przewodnik? — Tak, Wiktor — rzekł Tomasz, czyniąc głową ruch ku górze — gdzież ty byłeś? Czemu mnie nie ostrzegłeś, mam żal do ciebie... Zwrócił się do żony. — Ty wiesz, kochanie, że jak doktór nie umie leczyć własnej choroby, tak medjum jest bezsilne ilekroć zachodzą sprawy dotyczące go bezpośrednio. Takie jest prawo. A jednak powinienem był zgadnąć. Błądziłem jak w ciemności, nie czułem natchnienia. To ta niedorzeczna litość i współczucie dla cierpiących, kierowały mną, gdym je pocieszał, nie mając faktycznie żadnego zlecenia. No, Mary, cokolwiek wypadnie, musisz to mężnie przyjąć. Może oni nie mają dość dowodów, a może sędzia nie będzie takim ignorantem, jak większość z nich miejmy nadzieję. Wbrew tym pełnym otuchy słowom medjum było do głębi wzruszone i drżało nerwowo. Żona ścisnęła mu skroń obu dłońmi i usiłowała uspokoić męża, gdy służąca Zuzanna, która nic nie wiedziała o całem zajściu, oznajmiła, że nowy gość czeka w przedpokoju. Był to Edward Malone. — Mąż nie może przyjąć pana — rzekła Mrs. Linden. — Jest chory, nikogo dziś nie przyjmuje. Lecz Linden poznał gościa. — To jest pan Malone, z Gazety Codziennej, był z nami wczoraj wieczór. Mieliśmy niezły seans, prawda, sir?... — Cudowny — rzekł Malone — ale co się stało? Małżonkowie opowiedzieli swoje zmartwienie. — Co za brudna historja! — zawołał Malone. Jestem pewien, że nasze społeczeństwo nie wie, jak to prawo jest wykonywane, gdyż inaczej zaprotestowałoby przeciw karom. Ta prokuratorska czynność policji jest zupełnie obca sprawiedliwości brytyjskiej. W każdym razie pan jest medjum m, p. Linden. Prawo ściga tylko oszustów. — Niestety, prawo brytyjskie nie zna prawdziwych medjów — rzekł Linden z żalem — Jestem przekonany, że im prawdziwsze jest medjum, tem większe jego przewinienie. Jeśli kto jest wogóle medjum i bierze za to pieniądze, już tem samem podlega karze. Ale z czego ma żyć medjum, jeśliby nie brało honorarjów? To jest przecież zajęcie, które absorbuje czas i wszystkie siły człowieka. Nie można być przecież cały dzień cieślą, a wieczorem dobrem medjum. — Co za przewrotne prawo! Zdaje się, jakby tu chodziło o rozmyślne zniszczenie wszystkich dowodów mocy duchowej. — A tak, właśnie o to chodzi. Gdyby szatan układał prawa, to w danym wypadku takieby właśnie ułożył. Ono niby bierze w opiekę społeczeństwo przed wyzyskiem, a przecież żaden członek społeczeństwa nie zanosił jeszcze skargi na ten wyzysk. Każdy poszczególny wypadek, ilekroć pociągano medjum do odpowiedzialności, to była pułapka policji. A jednak policja wie doskonale, podobnie jak my wszyscy, że żadna zabawa ogrodowa, jaką towarzystwa do różnych należące wyznań urządzają na cel dobroczynny nie obejdzie się bez udziału jasnowidza, wróżbiarza lub kabalarki. — Tak, to doprawdy nielogiczne. Cóż będzie teraz? — Spodziewam się pozwu lada dzień. Potem rozprawa w policji. Potem kara pieniężna lub więzienie. To już drugi raz mnie łapią, widzi pan... — No, niema obawy. Pańscy przyjaciele staną jako świadkowie i wyszukają dobrego obrońcę. Linden ruszył ramionami. — Nigdy na przyjaciół liczyć nie można, chowają się gdzieś, gdy człowiek w kłopocie. — Ja przynajmniej takim nie będę — rzekł Malone serdecznie. — Proszę mi donieść, jeśli co niedobrego pana spotka... Tymczasem przyszedłem, by się o coś pana zapytać. — Przykro mi, ale nie jestem dziś usposobiony... — rzekł Linden, wyciągając na usprawiedliwienie drżącą nerwowo rękę. — Nie, nie, nic psychicznego... Chciałem poprostu zapytać, czy obecność zupełnego sceptyka wpłynęłaby na zatrzymanie wywoływanych przez pana fenomenów? — Niekoniecznie. Oczywiście, sprawa jest wtedy trudniejsza. Jeżeli jednak sceptycy zachowają się spokojnie i rozsądnie, to można osiągnąć pewne rezultaty. Lecz to bieda, że oni nie usiedzą nigdy spokojnie i prawie zawsze psują nasze seanse. Kiedyś przybył stary Sherbank, doktór medycyny. Kiedy się pokazało zjawisko, on zerwał się z miejsca, oparł rękę o ścianę, rzekł: Teraz proszę mi tego ducha posadzić na dłoni choćby na pięć sekund — a ponieważ nie można było tego zrobić, ogłosił wszystko za humbug i wyszedł natychmiast. Ci ludzie nie chcą zrozumieć, że i tutaj podobnie, jak w każdej dziedzinie wiedzy, są pewne niewzruszone prawa. — Muszę wyznać, że człowiek, którego mam na myśli, może istotnie zachować się bardzo niespokojnie. Jest to znakomity profesor Challenger. — O tak, słyszałem, że to znany materjalista i człowiek gwałtowny. — Czy mógłby pan odbyć seans w jego obecności? — Jeśli pan sobie tego życzy... — Onby nie przyszedł do pana, ani też do mieszkania, które pan wskaże. Wyobraża sobie, że wszędzie są jakieś druty i mechaniczne wymysły. Trzebaby przyjść do jego własnego mieszkania. — Nie odmówię, jeśliby to miało go przekonać. — A kiedy? — Teraz nic nie mogę przyrzekać, póki się nie załatwi ta historja z policją. Może za miesiąc lub dwa... — Dobrze, będę ciągle się dowiadywał o losach pana. Gdy wszystko minie szczęśliwie, ułożymy wspólnie cały plan i postaramy się pokazać mu wszystkie fakty tak, jak ja widziałem. Tymczasem proszę przyjąć ode mnie wyrazy poważania i szczerej sympatji. Utworzymy komitet z pańskich przyjaciół i zrobimy co tylko będzie można dla uniewinnienia pana.